


[ART] I'll Show You a Silver Rose

by Yamada_CZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art for Mithen's facfiction, M/M, SUPERBAT BIG BANG 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/pseuds/Yamada_CZ
Summary: My art based on Mithen's beautiful fanfiction "I'll Show You a Silver Rose".





	[ART] I'll Show You a Silver Rose

* * *

 

 

**[SEE THE ART ON TUMBLR! ](http://lord-yamada.tumblr.com/post/162157855886/my-art-based-on-mithens-beautiful-fanfiction-for) || [READ MITHEN'S FIC! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11262483)**


End file.
